<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayed by a Dream by William_Easley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592556">Betrayed by a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Easley/pseuds/William_Easley'>William_Easley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Marriage, Romance, Sexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Easley/pseuds/William_Easley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An adult story, not titillation, but involving issues of gender and sexuality. Dipper learns something about Wendy's past that she's never felt comfortable sharing. Set in the summer of 2018, when Dipper and Wendy are a young married couple, and inspired by remarks that Alex Hirsch made about Wendy's personality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Tambry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayed by a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Betrayed by a Dream</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(July 2018)</em>
</p><hr/><p>In the dim light of false dawn, Dipper lay spooned against Wendy, warm and soft and relaxed. Both lay asleep, but telepathically linked, as they always were when touching skin to skin—and that morning up in the Shack attic, the two beds pushed together to make one roomy bed, the young couple were touching lots of skin to lots of skin.</p><p>At first it was as though the dream were Dipper's. He had lost hours of sleep while away with Wendy, Mabel, and Teek at the San Diego ComicsCon, where for a brief time he had tasted the joys—and the problems—of celebrity. In the days after they returned to the Falls, the Shack kept them busy, and a reaction to all the excitement of ComicsCon had dropped Dipper into mild depression and more troubled nights.</p><p>In fact, that Sunday night was the first one that he had slept all the way through without being awakened at least twice by the antsy fear that he was missing a panel, or by the shock of dreaming he stood on stage stark naked, or one of his wide assortment of anxiety dreams. This was different.</p><p>An erotic dream, now, a very . . . erotic dream, now that was better—except—</p><p>Dipper woke up, hearing Wendy moaning, not in pain, but in the same way she did when they made love. Except now he realized that the dream wasn't his at all, but Wendy's.</p><p>And . . . he wasn't in it.</p><p>He touched Wendy's cheek, and she jolted awake, the dream-fantasy dissipating. "What?" she asked with a gasp. "I—Dipper? I was dreaming—oh, God, did you get it? Did it wake you up?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said, smiling. "It was kind of hard <em>not</em> to wake up."</p><p>"You—you saw what it was—, and, um, who—yeah, I know you did. I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"About what?" he asked. "It was just a dream."</p><p>"Oh, God!" She sank back against the pillow, covering her face with both hands. "Uh—I guess I owe you an explanation."</p><p>Sensing that this wasn't the most opportune time to read her mind, Dipper backed slightly away from her beneath the covers, making sure they were no longer touching. "Wen, you don't owe me anything. It was a dream."</p><p>In a faintly panicky voice, she said, "Yeah, but—OK, let me calm down a little and then we'll talk about it."</p><p>"We don't have to."</p><p>Wendy dropped her hands from her face and bit her lower lip. "No. We got to, Dip. 'Cause I can't help sometimes thinking about, um, stuff, and sometimes dreaming. Is this going to—you're not gonna be too upset, are you?"</p><p>"I love you," he said simply.</p><p>She moved and snuggled next to him. And then she thought <em>—I love you, too, Big Dipper. So much.</em></p><p><em>I can feel that. </em>He put his arm around her shoulder and stroked.</p><p>Wendy accepted the caress, though she seemed to tighten up a little. She thought <em>—Where to start? OK, well, you know how sometimes guys hit on me, even if they notice my wedding ring.</em></p><p><em>Yeah, I know. And you never flirt back. </em>Flashes of memory flitted through his mind, Wendy turning away the advances with cool aplomb.</p><p>Next to him his beautiful redheaded wife took a deep breath<em>. —And it—it's not just guys. I mean, women, too, sometimes. I dunno, maybe I give off some vibe or something.</em></p><p>
  <em>You're just a beautiful girl. People are attracted to you.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Maybe . . . it's more than that. I mean, the lumberjack stuff. The tomboy stuff. And, um—how much of the dream did you catch?</em></p><p>
  <em>You and Tambry, in bed together, naked, and, I guess, making love. Enthusiastically. Pretty intense.</em>
</p><p>She exclaimed, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Dipper!" Dipper thought she was on the verge of tears.</p><p>He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. <em>It was just a dream.</em></p><p>—<em>Maybe it was more. Give me a second for my own thoughts?</em></p><p>He backed away, lying on his side, watching her. She sat up in bed, the sheet pulled up over her breasts, and she looked upset.</p><p>"Wendy," he said softly, "You're you. I love you. However you are, whatever you are, I love <em>you.</em> That's true now. It's true always."</p><p>She gave him a weak smile. "OK. Hold me. I think I'm ready. First, though, I'm sorry I never told you the whole truth."</p><p>They sat up in bed, he with his arm around her, she grasping his other hand, not caring that the sheet and coverlet fell away from her.</p><p>
  <em>I got you. Calm down. You can tell me anything.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Thanks, man. You, uh, you remember when I freaked out that first time at Woodstick when Mabel had been messing around with the love potion and made Robbie and Tambry fall all head over heels?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, yeah, You were wearing that bare-midriff hippie-girl costume. Way sexy.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Yeah. Well—I got like furious with Tambry, and I said it was because she was dating my ex behind my back. But it—it wasn't, really. Truth is, I was jealous, but not because of Robbie. I mean, he and I were broken up already, but—I was jealous 'cause me and Tambry had kind of a thing going. Be patient with me.</em></p><hr/><p>Up until she was sixteen and the twins thirteen, when Mabel invited her over for the night, Wendy had never once had or even attended a sleepover. Which is not to say she was never in the company of other girls. Not many, though, because she was kind of a freak in school, the tallest in her classes, and for two years she had endured braces that made her feel as if she were ugly.</p><p>However, she and Tambry had been friends since they were both five years old, they had gone all the way through elementary and junior-high school in the same classes, and even in high school they had all their classes together. They became BFFs because, well, they both were sort of on the fringe. The snooty kids, the athletic kids, the trendy kids snubbed Wendy and Tambry. No high-school cliques for them.</p><p>Anyway, once they were in junior high and later, after school and on weekends they'd get together to play around, have some laughs, hang out with what eventually became their posse—the two girls, Nate, Lee, Robbie, and Thompson, just doing normal teenage stuff and getting into normal teenage mischief. Now and then, Wendy would visit Tambry in her house, often on Saturdays, because they had privacy there. Both of Tambry's parents worked Saturdays.</p><p>—<em>Neither of us was exactly outgoing, you know. I mean, I liked to have laughs with the gang, but that was it. Tambry kept herself glued to her phone all the time. The other girls in school—well, you wouldn't understand, you never hung around with high-school girls—</em></p><p>Dipper chuckled ruefully. <em>I was too scared to try.</em></p><p>Wendy nudged him playfully. <em>—Be thankful. I don't know how guy talk is in, like, bathrooms and locker rooms. I got my suspicions.</em></p><p>
  <em>You wouldn't like it, Wen. It's all like "Man, me and Timmy got drunk on his dad's beer," and "I bet Jerilla Johntsen puts out." Gross comments about girls', uh, figures and . . . stuff. And a lot of making fun of other people.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Not too different from girls, then, I guess. Except with them it was "I so wanna get a skull tattoo! That' d be bitchin'!" And sometimes, "You know that senior guy who has the hella awesome car? He'll let you drive it if you give him a BJ!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe that was my problem. I never had a hella awesome car.</em>
</p><p>—<em>You get what I mean, Dip. The girls always talking sexy, always pretending they were party girls—sluts, I guess. Me and Tambry, we weren't in that scene. We just sort of had . . . each other. So, you know, like girls do, we practiced kissing, so when we had boyfriends we wouldn't be clueless. First time we did it, we got the giggles. Couple weeks later, we tried again. French kissing. And it seemed really hot, and we both got so turned on it scared us. After that we didn't do it again for a month. This was when we were around fourteen, fifteen, like December of 2011.</em></p><p>Dipper nodded. That was the winter before he and Mabel first came to Gravity Falls.</p><p>Wendy shrugged and resumed her thought. <em>—Anyway, we had started kind of fooling around, you know, girly kissing and such. But then in the spring it went a little further. Too far, I guess.</em></p><p><em>The famous photo? </em>Dipper wondered.</p><p>—<em>Yeah, that and, um. Well, Tambry had got this face-painting kit for Christmas, with like stencils so she could make fake tattoos and junk. And one Saturday when we were alone in her house, we got to fooling around, and—well, you saw the photo. She sent it to you.</em></p><p>Right. It was a picture of a topless Wendy, impishly licking a candy cane while giving the camera a flirty look—though at first glance the photo looked as if she were wearing short shorts and a bikini top. The bikini top, though, was body paint and nothing else.</p><p>—<em>It started out, we were just goofing and laughing. We painted each other and we kept making teasing remarks. "You're getting a real nice rack, girl," that sort of silliness. But then when we had to remove our body paint—that's when it got sort of hot and heavy. You had to use cold cream to dissolve the paint, so we, um smeared it on each other with our hands and got slower and slower as we wiped it off each other's boobs. And I guess we started nuzzling and licking, and then she pulled off my shorts, and I pulled hers off, and—we went to bed. We fooled around. And I had an orgasm. My first time. Are you disgusted?</em></p><p>
  <em>No. And Wendy, I'm not surprised or shocked, either. It's OK. Ever since we got the telepathy, I've had little flashes.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Well, we got to be a thing. But it was weird, 'cause I was still attracted to guys, too. I never went as far with a guy as the two of us did with each other, but, you know. There was some touching and kissing and groping and stuff. I had a lot of short-term boyfriends. Guys—they always wanted to, you know, do it before I even liked them very much. They were pushy and—and I'd always get fed up and break off with them. It wasn't like with Tambry at all.</em></p><p>She nestled in Dipper's arms and then, quite softly, she spoke aloud: "I gotta say it, Dip. I guess I'm bi."</p><p>For long moments they lay there cuddling in silence. "I'm not gonna condemn you," Dipper said gently. "If that's part of you, it's part of you. And I love all of you."</p><p>Dully, Wendy murmured, "Yeah, but what if—you know, like I said, sometimes even women hit on me. One of them was even Agent Hazard. I think she, you know, would have tried me on, only, um—I kinda told her I wasn't interested. But really, oh, God, Dipper, I was."</p><p>"She's a lesbian?" Dipper asked.</p><p>"I don't know for sure, but I got that vibe. And, Dipper, I—I admit I was tempted. Are you mad?"</p><p>
  <em>Are you mad at me because those fangirls at the Con more than hinted that they wanted to drag me into their room and their bed and have some naked pony fun with me?</em>
</p><p>—<em>No. You let me know about all that. I trust you, Dip.</em></p><p>
  <em>Well, I trust you, too.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Yeah, but I don't know if I always trust me. I mean, I love the way we, you know, make love. But with Tambry it was different, kind of dreamy and lazy and sweet. I guess she's like me, bi, only probably not as much. Because from what she told me after the marriage, she and Robbie carry on hot and heavy. I guess I'm a little more that way than she is. She says we were just experimenting.</em></p><p>
  <em>Did you ever try to get together with her again?</em>
</p><p>—<em>No. I kind of flirted with her now and then, but she wasn't into it any longer. "That was just a phase," she'd tell me.</em></p><p>"OK," Dipper said. "What are you asking me, then?"</p><p>"If I ever—if I had, you know, a fling with a girl—would that make you sick?"</p><p>"No," Dipper said. "But I don't want to share you. I wouldn't have to know about it."</p><p>—<em>But you would know, though. Because of this.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes, I suppose I would.</em>
</p><p>—<em>I don't think I'd ever do it, Dip. What we have is too special for that. I can't imagine loving anybody, boy or girl, the way I love you. But sometimes I may dream and junk. Not about anything serious, just a—maybe a fling. Forgive me if that ever happens.</em></p><p>
  <em>You don't have to ask. There's nothing to forgive.</em>
</p><p>She squirmed a little next to him. <em>—I think I'm getting kinda worked up now. That was a real hot dream.</em></p><p>
  <em>It sort of felt that way.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Um, Dip? Wanna fool around?</em></p><p>
  <em>If we don't make too much noise.</em>
</p><p>—<em>I'll go lock the door.</em></p><p>She slipped out of bed, and Dipper leaned on his elbow, admiring her. Every shapely, freckled, naked inch of her. She slipped the thumb bolt, turned, and caught him smiling. "Hang on," she whispered, getting back in bed. "You don't know what I'm gonna ask."</p><p>
  <em>And what's that?</em>
</p><p>—<em>I hate even telling you this. I'll understand if you just tell me to stop. But I've got that dream in my head. I'd like to—but you don't have to—</em></p><p>
  <em>Do what?</em>
</p><p>—<em>Well, I'd like to fantasize about that dream. You'll pick it all up. And I'd like you to, um, pretend you're Tambry.</em></p><p>Dipper chuckled. <em>I don't have all the equipment.</em></p><p>—<em>No, but when I fantasize her doing something to me, you do it in just the same way. No, don't even think about it. I shouldn't ask it. This is so selfish.</em></p><p>
  <em>We can try it. I think I'll enjoy it, Wen.</em>
</p><p>—<em>I just want to have another orgasm like I first had with her. It was different, real sweet and prolonged. Sure it's OK?</em></p><p>He began kissing his way down her body. <em>Like this?</em></p><p>Aloud, she said with a gasp, "Oh, God, yes!"</p><p>She began fantasizing. And Dipper tried his best to turn the fantasy into reality.</p><p>From the way Wendy cooed and sighed when it was over, he did a good job.</p><hr/><p>They got out of bed just before sunrise, Wendy languid and smiling and affectionate. "I so needed that," she said. "But you. Poor Dip, you didn't finish."</p><p>"It was for you," Dipper said. "I don't mind. We did lots of loving down in the hotel in San Diego."</p><p>"Yeah, but—I still feel selfish. Let's not run this morning, OK?"</p><p>"Fine with me. We're about due for an off day."</p><p>"Let's take a long walk instead."</p><p>They had a light breakfast and before anyone else in the Shack was awake, they set out, wearing tee shirts, walking shorts, and sneakers and carrying a beach blanket. Instead of running, they sauntered along, down the Mystery Trail and beyond, across the meadows. The sun came up, and they breathed deeply. The cool air and the warm sun relaxed them. The morning songs of robins, swallows, and killdeers, the tapping of woodpeckers up with the sun, accompanied them. They finally emerged on the rounded hills overlooking Moon Trap Pond.</p><p>"Let's not go all the way to the lake," Wendy said. "This is a good spot."</p><p>She spread out the beach blanket near the Lonely Man, a standing stone that leaned forward. Native American legend said it was a man frozen in the act of chasing an unwilling woman and turned to stone.</p><p>It probably wasn't, Grunkle Ford said. It might be an odd-shaped boulder dropped by an ancient glacier, or even a much larger stone blasted high from its original spot when the alien spacecraft crashed. It was somewhat magnetic, chemically rather inert, and not very remarkable.</p><p>Except—and Ford had confessed he was mildly interested and might one day check it out—it seemed to be at the center of a zone maybe a hundred yards in radius of null weirdness. "Paranormal creatures avoid it," Grunkle Ford had told Dipper once. "Even the Gnomes won't approach it. They have only a few taboo places, but that's one of them."</p><p>"We won't be bothered here," Wendy said contentedly. "And the grass is high enough so that the Gnomes can't spy on us."</p><p>"What. . . do you have in mind?" Dipper asked with a smile.</p><p>"I'll show you. I need to thank you for, you know, doing what you did for me, with nothing in it for you. And for loving me and letting me know it and for—accepting me. As I am. Not trying to make me into somebody I'm not. All that, man. All that."</p><p>They sat down and kissed for a while. And then Dipper said, "If you get really interested in the way that you and Tambry—I mean—" he gave up and held her hand. <em>What I'm thinking, I know where the electron carpet is hidden. Nobody would mind if we took it when we go back to the University. And anytime you felt, uh, interested, we could swap bodies, you know—and you in my body could make love to me in your body . . . I'm being stupid, aren't I?</em></p><p>—<em>No, dude, let's do it! And then when we get to feeling adventurous—yeah. But for right now—</em></p><p>They kissed again. —<em>I'm just gonna take off your shoes, man. And socks. And shirt and shorts and underwear . . . there you go. Now me.</em></p><p>And when they were both naked in the morning sun, she whispered in his ear: "Dipper, man, you got a hella awesome car. I'd really like it if you'd let me . . . drive it."</p><hr/><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>